degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160520155129
Antis talk about Bellarke like Bellamy was introduced after Clexa became canon just to derail them. Like..if anything, Clexa undercut Bellarke while it was in progress. Lexa AND Clexa came in long after Bellarke was established as a power ship. It’s not like Bellamy is this random Relationship Sue with no back story or history of his own; he’s been here since the start and he isn’t going anywhere. Now I love Lexa. Always have. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to drop my ship of these last three years for her relationship with Clarke, which doesn’t appeal to me for many reasons. Bellarke has been our ship since the show’s inception. We’ve been psychoanalyzing their interactions, writing essays, fanfiction, and creating gifsets since before you even knew what Clexa was let alone was shipping it. You expect that to stop just because Clarke is introduced a new love interest and she’s female? Nevermind that Bellamy is a MOC and Clarke is a bisexual woman (and they have three years of organic development under their belt) is representation in of itself, my gross ‘heteronormative’ ship has been in the works for three years and has been my OTP before anyone knew Lexa even existed, so please don’t act like we ship Bellarke out of some ill agenda against Clexa because we’re all secretly harboring homophobic micro-aggressions or are exclusively partial to M/F relationships. (like that’s ridiculous. My second all-time favorite pairing is Xena and Gabrielle, the precursor of all F/F ships, lol) I myself am not heterosexual and many of our fellow shipmates also identify as queer so who are you to make presumptions about anyone’s sexuality? What right do you think you have to go around erasing people’s sexuality? Just because I am not straight doesn’t mean I am obligated to ship every same-sex pairing nor will I because like any other relationship, queer relationships aren’t anymore impervious or less predisposed to dysfunctionality than their ‘gross cishet’ counterparts. Representation does not veto these things. There are some things I just can’t or refuse to overlook and the repetitive toxicity inherent in Clexa’s relationship history is one of those things that prevents me from jumping on board. But know this: my love for Bellarke has nothing to do with your ship. It NEVER has. Your ship has zero bearing over how I feel about mine, and it’s certainly not the catalyst that got me shipping it - that would be Bellarke’s gradual evolution from arch nemeses to close friends that have established a bond of trust and understanding, held each other up in the darkest of times, and helped shape each other into the people they are. Frankly, I am so sick to death of my beautifully developed and complex slow burn ship being constantly reduced to generic heteronormative binaries of male and female. Bellarke is so much more than that. This superiority complex that people have about their M/M and F/F ships is so gross honestly. It’s basically the opposite side of the coin of the same problem that perpetuates a culture harmful to the queer community. Why is it that we as a society must always tear something down to build something else up? Why are we so inclined to celebrate one thing at the expense of another? This generates no healthy balance, but counteractivity facilitated and propagated by petty vindictiveness. Same-sex relationships deserve the respect of being held to the same standards and treated as equally as any other relationship. Stop perpetuating the binary divide between straight and queer folk that has contributed to the preservation of the xenophobia ingrained in society.